This invention relates generally as indicated to a pivot handle for dust mops and the like.
There are many dusting applications where it would be particularly advantageous to be able to adjust the angle of the duster head relative to the main handle portion. Being able easily to adjust the duster head to a variety of dusting angles would greatly facilitate dusting of such normally difficult-to-dust surfaces as ledges and overhead shelves, the tops of doors, furnace ducts, pipes, and other such overhead surfaces.